


i- i don't know just... treeschlatt

by thatgremlininyourbasement



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Other, crackship, don't take this seriously, this came from a joke on a discord server okay, treeschlatt, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgremlininyourbasement/pseuds/thatgremlininyourbasement
Summary: this came from a joke on a discord server.basically, stuff happened and now treeschlatt has become a joke so here.no nsfw you heathens i don't know how common that is with crack ships but it's sure as hell a thing with crack ships in the sander sides fandom i am traumatized.
Relationships: Jschlatt/A Tree
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i- i don't know just... treeschlatt

**Author's Note:**

> no nsfw you heathens i don't know how common that is with crack ships but it's sure as hell a thing with crack ships in the sander sides fandom i am traumatized
> 
> i really hope no one who isn't on the discord server this crack ship is born from reads this but whatever
> 
> basically... dysphorias a bitch so i decided to write this to distract myself

Schlatt stumbled aimlessly through the forest, empty whiskey bottle in hand. He hiccuped loudly, leaning heavily on a nearby tree for balance. He slumped to the ground, dropping the bottle to the ground. He reached his hands up to his hair, tugging at it lightly.

He jumped hard when something sharp poked him in the back. He blinked and clumsily reached a hand back to move the thing, feeling a thin tree branch. 

“Hmmm?” He slowly turned around, blurrily seeing tree branches shaped into a heart. He chuckled, “Ish thish tee flitin?” 

The branches swayed to the side- or maybe that was just Schlatt. Schlatt rested his head on the tree trunk and shut his eyes, feeling at home for the first time since he had died.

\---

Schlatt slowly opened his eyes, suddenly grateful that his death made him immune to hangovers as the sunlight shined at him. He felt like he was in some kind of hammock, which raised many questions about what he had done while he was drunk. 

He sat up slowly, flinching hard when he realized he was suspended above the ground with tightly weaved leaves and branches. He looked down and immediately regretted it upon realizing that he was 10 feet above the ground. His hand flew to the branches as he pressed himself into the leaves.

A thin twig moved in front of him and swayed from side to side- as if it were waving. Schlatt, now profusely confused, waved back. 

The twig reached down to his face and lightly brushed his stubble. He instinctively leaned into it, feeling a rush of joy. 

Schlatt sat up again, looking at the tree whose branches he had awoken in. It was beautiful, rich brown bark and emerald green leaves that seemed to glow in the sunlight. 

Schlatt ran a hand over the trunk, and the branches rustled in what seemed to be happiness. Overtaken with a sudden urge, Schlatt leaned to the tree, kissing it’s rough bark lightly. 

The leaves rustled more. Schlatt leaned his forehead on the tree, smiling. He had finally found love.


End file.
